2 broken hearts
by kurouchihaaru
Summary: russia y mexico muy borrachos


Cundo había sido la última vez que le había visto. Ya ni siquiera lo recordaba del todo bien, después de todo era el gran Rusia siempre en busca de amigos; bueno ese no era el punto en ese instante lo que importaba ahora que tenía la oportunidad de verlo de nuevo se fue casi de espaldas, ese chico guapo de ojos miel, cabello bastante ondulado (no demasiado) y cuerpo bastante apetecible. No es que él fuera un depravado sexual ni nada de eso es que el recordaban a un adolescente bastante tímido el cual le había prometido que cuando fuera más fuerte seria su amigo.

El asunto era que había vuelto a verle precisamente ese día solo para decirle que ahora si podían hablar normalmente como dos amigos ya que había puesto en su lugar al americano (le había dejado en abstinencia de migrantes ¡ha!) y ahí se encontraban en un bar hablando de su estado como países y entre mas crecía la plática mas se deba cuenta Iván de que Alejandro (México) era un país muy divertido y sumamente interesante.

-y te diré que ese ¡pinche gringo¡ es un desconsiderado me trata mal y ¡no le importa lo que me pase mientras pueda mandarle petróleo! .

-Alejandro debería de alejarse del cerdo capitalista da.

-hip-Alejandro ya estaba bien borracho pero eso parecía no importarle- lo sé pero ya verás le daré una lección ¡no podrá volverse a burlar de mis sentimientos ¡.

Entonces las sospechas nada extrañas de Rusia se hicieron realidad el mexicano amaba al estadounidense de hecho todos lo sospechaban desde Texas, pensaban que la única manera de que el mexicano accediera a algo así era amando profundamente a Alfred y no se equivocaban el amo mucho a ese idiota pero ahora sabia que lo suyo era unilateral, para el yankee solo existía Arthur, nadie mas era igual de genial que su ex -tutor y a México ya le había cansado la actitud de este

Le dolía que nadie podía verlo él quería tanto a Alfred pero no era como él, y el yankee no veía el amor que le había entregado a manos llenas, su tonta sonrisa que Arthur desaparecía con sus comentarios hirientes, Alejandro siempre había estado esperando las sobras del amor de Alfred y se había cansado de esperarlo, estaba a punto de llorar y a nadie le importaba; esperaría todo lo que pudiera y metería las manos al fuego por Alfred y el ruso sabia eso lo había visto antes, el había hecho lo mismo por Yao y este le había roto el corazón.

Por eso estaban en ese bar después de una de las reuniones de la ONU donde Alfred se había quejado del mexicano y este había explotado. Jamás lo habían visto así, era un tanto temperamental y un tanto terco pero era más o menos pacifico… peor jamás había hecho lo que hizo golpeo a Alfred en la cara con el puño cerrado hasta que lo separaron Chile y Argentina diciéndole que era un idiota y que se calmara.

Después Rusia le había encontrado medio ebrio con lagrimas en los ojos, y sin poder reconocerle pero eso estaba bien sospechaba que el mexicano se sentía más que fatal, ahí estaría él para llevarlo a su casa sano y salvo

-oye Rusia… ¿cómo te sentiste después de lo de Yao?

-Pues no muy bien… al principio me quise morir, después me dije que no era tan malo que él sería feliz sin mí y que debía de hacerme a la idea aun así me duele verle así de… feliz y no poder estar a su lado

Alejandro se sentía como basura…una muy cansada con ganas de dormir, y así lo hizo se durmió en la barra en una posición medio incomoda. Soñaba con algo medio raro

Hungría le hablaba en su sueño le decía que abriera sus ojos y de repente se había puesto a cantar una canción que le había puesto nervioso

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got alot to say_

_But there's something about her_  
En su sueño veía a una persona de lejos he intentaba acercarse mientras Hungría cantaba

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss girl  
Yes, you want her

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too_

_There's one way to ask her_

Y cuando le alcanzaba se daba cuenta que era el… Iván

_It don't take a word, not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl_

y este le acercaba para hacer precisamente lo que la canción indicaba besarle … Alejandro no salía de su asombro

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't be scared_

_You better be prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl__  
__Sha la la la la la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it__  
__How you wanna kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl_

y en el sueño como en la realidad ambos se habían besado , un beso que había tomado por sorpresa a Iván pero que había correspondido después de pensarlo muy poco … después de todo México, era muy sensual por qué dejar pasar una gran oportunidad de esas llamadas de oro, después de todo el necesitaba alguien que reparara su corazón quien mejor que aquel que había visto hace poco que compartía su dolor …tal vez entre los dos se curarían el corazón

Tal vez solo debería dejar que su corazón se hiciera cargo de todo, mandaría a dormir a su razón un momento y besaría al mexicano hasta el amanecer


End file.
